Pockey Game
by Akkiko
Summary: Ginny has been trying to snag Draco for years, but he's never payed a single glance to her. But when Cho gets a delivery from home, Ginny get's an idea, and that idea, is going to help her snag, Draco once and for all. Poor Ron, he's in conniptions.


Warnings: Is incredibly cheesy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own plot line, that is all. And Pockey is a real thing, it's really good! I like strawberry and chocolate. -  
  
Title: Pockey Game  
  
- Start -  
  
"Hey Ginny! GINNY!" Cho called as she ran up to her Gryffindor friend. Ginny grinned at Cho, she was currently sitting in the great hall, reading away, it was during Christmas break, so, no classes.  
  
"Hey Cho, sit down." Ginny said cheerfully as she closed her book. Cho grinned and as she sat, slammed five parcels onto the table.  
  
"Guess what? My parents sent me a bunch of food for Christmas. It's been forever since I've had some of this stuff!" She said happily and set to unwrapping the parcels. The first contained a box of weird pastries, like buns with hot-dogs in the middle of them, Cho let Ginny try one and she actually found it was pretty good. There were also ones filled with pork and some sauce. The second parcel contained a box of Chinese Christmas cookies. The third a pack of weird chocolates. The fourth some weird little sticks with pink lines swirling around it, that turned out to be icing, and was very sweet. And the fifth . . .  
  
"What is this?" Ginny asked looking at a gigantic box, the length of her elbow to her top middle finger. It had a picture of a gigantic stick with chocolate coating, sort of like a cigarette. Cho grinned.  
  
"Pockey!" She said happily in reply. Ginny blinked.  
  
"No . . . I don't want to play hockey . . ." Cho sighed.  
  
"POCKEY! Here." She opened the box and pulled out a long stick wrapped in silver wrapping. Handing it to Ginny, the red head undid the silver paper and blinked, now she held . .  
  
"A gigantic cigarette. . . . gee . . . uh, thanks Cho."  
  
"NO! You eat it! See?" She grabbed another stick, unraveled it and began to bite off a piece, starting at the end with the chocolate. Ginny blinked, then follow example, and found to amazement, it tasted like a pretzel stick sort of, but with chocolate. And it was good. She finished it off and grinned.  
  
"Cool! Thanks a lot Cho."  
  
"Not a problem. So, how's the gang?" Cho asked with a strangled smile. Ginny sighed. Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered their 6th year, placing Ginny in 5th. Cho was still a little choked over that thing that had happened between them on Valentines. In fact, it had put quite a barricade between Ginny and Cho for a while, which they fortunately got over.  
  
"Well, Hermione's back home with her folks. Went skiing again. Harry," Cho actually winced at his name, as if Ginny was standing up on the table and shouting Voldemort into a speaker. "and Ron are playing chess up in the common room. Ron's sulking cause Hermione left." She said with a grin at Cho who grinned just as slyly back. It was no secret that the Gryffindor's female prefect and the Gryffindor's team keeper were going out. Just like it was no secret that Gryffindor's male prefect and team captain had evaded Voldemort's clutches 7 times in his only 16 year old life. The entire castle was waiting for this year's obvious attempt on Harry's life. Really, Voldemort should get some new material. It was also no secret (To the Gryffindors at least) That Ginny Weasly, Ron's littlest sister, had a crush on none other then the Slytherin's male prefect, and the Slytherin's team captain. Well, it was a secret to one resident member of the Gryffindor tower. And thank god Ron knew nothing about her crush, or there would be hell to pay. Cho nodded grinning.  
  
"So, how's it going between you and Malfoy?" She said his name with a touch of distaste. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Horrible. He doesn't like me at all. But I need some sort of ploy to get him to . . . fall . . . in . . ." She trailed off, suddenly looking at the gigantic Pockey sticks. Then she suddenly brightened, and if they were in a cartoon, a light bulb would certainly pop up over little Virginia Weasly's head.  
  
"I GOT IT! Cho, can you help me?" Cho blinked, a little surprised.  
  
"Uhm, sure. With what?" Ginny grinned, leaned over, and began to whisper into Cho's ear. Cho suddenly grinned maniacally.  
  
"Oh my god!" She yelled laughing.  
  
---  
  
-Stab-  
  
". . . . ."  
  
-Stab-  
  
". . . . . Ron . . . ."  
  
-Stab-  
  
-Stab-  
  
". . . . . Ron?"  
  
-Stab-  
  
-Stab-  
  
-Stab-  
  
"Ron?"  
  
-Stab-  
  
"RON!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ronald Weasly yelped from his place at the Gryffindor table. It was currently dinner time, and respectfully enough, a lot of people had decided to stay here during the Christmas break, in hopes to see the next daring adventure of the 'Boy who wouldn't die.' Or so they had nicknamed him. Harry sighed. Ron currently had a knife in his hand and was picking at his beef stew, or more specifically, a chunk of beef.  
  
"I believe that piece of masticated cow is already dead Ron." Harry said grimacing slightly. The beef had been stabbed out of recognition.  
  
"Aw, shut up Harry." Ron said moodily and began to mutilate a carrot. Seamus snickered.  
  
"Poor lad, is he suffering from a longing heart?" Seamus said in a cooing voice . . . . and immediately had a carrot thrown at him.  
  
"RON! Don't waste food!" Parvati said glaring at him. Ron glared back. His reply? A flying piece of beef.  
  
"EEK!" Parvati was forced to duck as meat and sauce went flying over her head. Harry fought the urge to laugh. Unfortunately for Ron, at that precise moment, his current ammo supply was vanished, unfortunately for the others, it was instantly replaced by a bowl of ice cream, and we all know how much that sticks more, and is more colder then beef. Ron glared at the others, daring them to say anything, when no one said anything else, he satisfied himself with spearing his mound of chocolate ice cream and sauce. On the other side of the table, Dean elbowed Seamus in the ribs and kicked Harry's foot who was sitting next to Ron. Both looked at him. Dean then grinned and flicked his hand as if he was brandishing a whip and hissed to them:  
  
"Whipsh!" He mimicked the sound of a whip.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
"EW!! Gross Ron! Not on the robes!" Harry, Seamus and Neville who had also seen burst out laughing as Dean grumbled and began to remove ice cream from his robes. Cho however, was looking at Ginny, both girls grinned and winked. The minute dinner was over, students were about to wait for the dismissal of the headmaster. When none came, they all looked at each other. Ginny too was somewhat anxious. When she looked at the headmaster, he caught her gaze and winked, like two people sharing a conspiracy. Ginny's eyes widened, before she stifled laughter. She took a deep breath, then stood. Her movement immediately caused the entire room to look at her, which was, quite a lot of eyes. She blushed, but confidentially walked over to the Slytherin table, towards a certain blonde haired 'git.' Ron paused in his brooding to look at his sister. Whispers broke out like wild fire.  
  
"What's she doing?"  
  
"Maybe she's going to hit Malfoy?"  
  
"Ooooh . . . this I've GOTTA see!" Stopping in front of Malfoy, Ginny planted her feet firmly on the ground.  
  
"What is it Weasly?" Malfoy asked dimly, arching an elegant eyebrow. Ginny grinned triumphantly.  
  
"I have a challenge for you Malfoy." Malfoy's eyes narrowed with suspicion as the room unanimously;  
  
"Oooooooooooh!" 'ed.  
  
"What, KIND of challenge?" He demanded. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Cho?" She asked turning to her friend. Cho immediately leaped to her feet. Running up to the head table, she bowed quickly to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, if you could, can you possibly-?"  
  
"Certainly." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes dancing with laughter. With a wave of his wand, all students suddenly found themselves in a sort of stands in a circle, Malfoy and Ginny were in the middle. Cho stood to their side, like a referee. Malfoy looked around himself wildly.  
  
"What is going on?!" He demanded. Ginny grinned.  
  
"The rules are simple." And she pulled something from the inside of her robes. It was a gigantic Pockey stick, still wrapped in it's shiny silver paper. Unraveling it, she held it by the side that wasn't covered in chocolate.  
  
"You take one end in your mouth, I'll take the other. Basically, for each bite I take, you have to take one. The first person to turn away, loses. If you lose, you become the water boy for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If I lose, vice versa for me, I become the Slytherin lackey, each time period is for 2 weeks. If you back out now, then everyone will know what a coward you are." There was instant booing from ¾ of the crowd. The Slytherins were all looking eager, thinking that they're beloved and idolized Malfoy wouldn't let them down, and were thinking of all the tortures they could implant on Ginny already. The Hufflepuffs were downright grinning and eager for Malfoy to refuse, so they could taunt him and tease him to no end, and he knew it. The Ravenclaws looked ready to see a fight, and curious to see which side would win, both contestants were notoriously stubborn. The Gryffindor's were either cheering for Ginny, or taunting Malfoy by calling him 'water-boy' and the like. Malfoy was pissed while Ginny laughed at his red face. He had been cornered, and he knew it.  
  
"And if neither of us refuses to turn away?" Malfoy demanded. Ginny smirked.  
  
"Then it's obvious." She said, above the catcalls and whistles. "We kiss."  
  
Ron . . . was going into conniptions.  
  
"WHAT?? VIRGINIA WEASLY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?? DID MALFOY PUT A BEFFUDLEMENT CHARM ON YOU?! HE DID DIDN'T HE? THAT SLIMY NO GOOD SON OF A-  
  
!!!" Harry, Seamus, Dean AND Neville all had a hard time keeping him from launching himself at Malfoy.  
  
"Well?" Ginny asked, seemingly ignoring her brother's outraged cries of;  
  
'YOU LAY A BLOODY HAND ON HER AND I WILL TURN YOU INTO A FERRET, THEN TURN YOU INSIDE OUT, AND HANG YOUR INNARDS FOR THE CROWS TO PECK!!' Malfoy scowled.  
  
"Game on." Was all he hissed. There were resounding cheers.  
  
"Uh . . . Professor, is this . . . um . . . legit?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore hesitantly.  
  
"Actually Minerva, I'm not all that quite sure myself." Dumbledore replied cheerily. Snape looked disgusted.  
  
"Okay, pick your end." She said and held up the Pockey stick. Cautious of possible poisoning- (AN: Yeah right . . .) Malfoy chose the end in which her fingers hadn't touched at all yet. The chocolate covered side. Ginny shrugged and chose the pretzel side. Cho walked up grinning.  
  
"On you're mark!" She cried, both Malfoy and Ginny placed their mouths on their own ends. "Get set!!" Ron was now struggling to break out of the petrifaction spell Neville had put on his legs.  
  
"MALFOY YOU-! MPHGGG!" Dean snapped a gag over his mouth and shook his head.  
  
"GO!" Cho cried delightedly. Ginny grinned and took a bite. Malfoy scowled, if somewhat possible with a 1.5cm width piece of pretzel and chocolate sticking out of his mouth and took his own bite. Ginny wiggled her eyebrows grinning and took another bite. Malfoy glared at her, debating whether to grab his wand and curse her into oblivion right now. Calls were coming from all sides. From the Gryffindors . . .  
  
"GO GINNY!"  
  
"YOU SUCK MALFOY!"  
  
From the Ravenclaws . . .  
  
"DRAW!"  
  
"WE WANT A KISS!" Cho shook her head at her own house's folly and was debating a switch over to Gryffindor.  
  
From the Hufflepuffs . . .  
  
"MALFOY IS A LOSER!"  
  
"HEY FERRET BOY! WHATS THE MATTER? YOU LOOK ALL PUCKERED UP! THAT EAGER TO KISS?"  
  
From the Slytherins . . .  
  
"GRYFFINDORS SUCK!"  
  
"THAT BITCH! SHE'S TRYING TO KISS MY HONEY!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"I ain't ur honby!!" Malfoy yelled around the Pockey stick. Ginny made a mental note to splash ink over Pansy later. Back to the game, it was Malfoy's turn. In a daring move, he bit off a large piece of the stick, meaning he was now a quarter of the way down his side. Ginny smirked. She too bit down a large piece. Malfoy began to sweat.  
  
'Okay . . . that was not supposed to happen.' He took another bite, less big then the last, but still hefty enough. Ginny smirked, and took another large bite. They were now so close, all that was left was a small mouthful, if Malfoy took it, they'd be kissing. Surely he wouldn't back down when they were so close . . . would they? It looked like Malfoy was just about to when . . .  
  
"HEY FERRET BOY! DON'T FORGET! We've got a pile of laundry, all sweaty and waiting just for you!!" Harry taunted. Ginny blinked in surprise. Did Harry just purposely help her? Help her get a Slytherin for a boyfriend?! The minute he winked at her, she knew. Yes. He was. Draco scowled and took the last bite. His lips instantly met Ginny's and she forgot all about Harry's help, about how grateful she was to him, about Ron's outraged cries through his gag, about the stands, about everything. Except Draco Malfoy that is. She had expected him to pull away, and she was prepared for that, but when he actually dove his tongue into her mouth, she was . . . to put it bluntly, shocked. And in such a shocked state, she completely submitted to his kiss, was a kiss supposed to rob you of thought? It sent a wave of pleasure soaring through her mind, and all too quickly, the kiss ended. Malfoy seemed just as out of it as her.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny whispered in a somewhat dazed state. That snapped him out of it.  
  
"What?" He said in a shocked voice. She grinned dreamily.  
  
"That was nice." She said bluntly. He stared at her, then laughed. All of a sudden, the roar of the crowd seemed to come back in.  
  
"OHMIGOD! YOU DID IT GINNY! YOU DID IT!" Cho cried jumping up and down.  
  
"GO GINNY!"  
  
"WAY TO GO GIRL!"  
  
"ROCK ON!"  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU STOLE-!"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"WAY TO GO NEVILLE!"  
  
"Finally, someone shut the old hag up!"  
  
"Here, here!"  
  
"Uh . . . guys?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ron's turning blue."  
  
"ACK! Breath Ron! DAMMIT BREATH!"  
  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU CONNIVING LITTLE BASTARD!! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION, BACK AND TO OBLIVION AGAIN YOU JACKASS!!  
  
THE MINUTE I GET OUT OF HERE-!"  
  
"Uh . . . Harry? He's gonna suffocate if you put the gag back on."  
  
"Oh well. I think he'll survive somehow." Malfoy raised his eyebrow and Ginny sighed.  
  
"Interesting friends you have." He said dimly.  
  
"Aren't they?" She said groaning. Unknowingly, they both held each other's hand loosely.  
  
"Hey Draco?" Ginny called.  
  
"What? And stop calling me Draco."  
  
"Why? We're a couple aren't we?"  
  
"No- yes- I- Oh hell . . ." He grumbled. She grinned. "Forget it. Alright, fine, we're a couple." Ginny smirked.  
  
"We're a couple what? C'mon, say my name." Draco flushed and looked at his shoes.  
  
"Gin." He whispered. Ginny gave a toothy grin.  
  
"Good." And she fished into her robes for something. When she pulled it out, Draco gaped, then started laughing.  
  
"Round two?" It was another gigantic Pockey stick.  
  
- Owari -  
  
Maybe . . .  
  
Author's notes: I know I haven't worked on a lot of stuff, gomen na sai people. Anyway, I've had this idea around for a while, ever since I saw that scene in Gravitation 1, the manga. So yeah. Bear with my slowness people please! O-O 


End file.
